


Some Things Should Stay Secret

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [579]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Damien, my drawing people aren't normal to have around, are they?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 December 2016  
> Word Count: 196  
> Prompt: _"I’ve had a lot of things taken from me, but the story has always been mine."_ \-- Meaghan Ford  
>  Summary: "Damien, my drawing people aren't normal to have around, are they?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little moment between Damien and Jacob about the drawing people and why it's important to keep them a secret for the most part…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"I’ve had a lot of things taken from me, but the story has always been mine."_  
\-- Meaghan Ford

 

"Damien, my drawing people aren't normal to have around, are they?"

Damien stops coloring the page he's chosen to look at Jacob. "Why do you think that, buddy?"

Jacob shrugs and looks down at the coloring book open before him. "I guess because no one else has them? And I keep getting told not to tell anyone about them. If I have to keep them secret, doesn't that mean they're not normal or not nice?"

"Not at all," Damien says, reaching over to muss up his hair with a grin. "Sometimes we keep secrets because people might get jealous. And when people get jealous, they can get very mean and say hurtful things. And none of your grownups wants that for you."

"Oh! So it's okay to keep it a secret then?"

"Yes, it is. And if you want to tell someone about it, you can talk to your papa and your daddy about it, okay?" When Jacob nods, he smiles. "So we're good now, right? We can go back to coloring?"

"Yeah, we're good. Thank you, Damien."


End file.
